


Moments

by spazzTerror



Series: Baby Steps [2]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Boys Being Boys, Gen, M/M, Threats of unknown retribution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzTerror/pseuds/spazzTerror
Summary: Moments in time between Jason and Kon. Proving how awkward they both really are.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be out in January, but thanks to ohayocon kicking my ass it was post poned.
> 
> Once more, all thanks should be directed to the fabulous chibinightowl, who beta'd this monstosity. (go read her stuff, it's awesome)

The first few times Jason came over after what Kon dubbed as one of the most embarrassing moments of his life (it was right up there with accidentally peeking on Cassie with his X-ray vision on their date when the power first developed), it was a little odd. He started making it a point to come home mid-afternoon on Sunday if he was at the Tower. If he stayed home, he made himself scarce with Krypto until about the same time to give Jason and Ma their alone time for their tea, and sometimes short knitting lessons depending on how early the man showed up. When Kon returned, Jason would help Ma clean up then he and Jason would go for a walk and talk a little, or the older man might watch while Kon did some of his chores. They were working on the whole _getting to know each other_ thing, at least until Jason’s ride came to pick him up.

 

Sometimes it was Tim on his way home from the Tower. Sometimes it was Dick in the Batplane. Once it was Starfire and that had Kon swallowing back his jealousy as the Tamaranian easily scooped Jason into her arms as if he were the exotic space princess rather than herself. But Jason always had his own way to the farm, and his own way back to Gotham. Or wherever he needed to go when he left the farm. Kon never really thought that hard about how Jason was getting to and from the farm, at least until it directly involved him.

 

His phone ringing was what woke him up. Sundays he didn't spend at the Tower were the only days he was allowed to sleep in since he didn't have to do his chores until Ma got home from church. Needless to say, he was a little miffed as he detangled an arm from his cozy blanket cocoon to drag his phone to his ear. “We made a promise. We all promised no phone calls before noon on Sunday.” He whined into the receiver, not even bothering to check who was calling. The only people that usually bothered were friends.

 

“Uh, I can call back?” A familiar voice huffed in amusement “I mean, with the time difference it technically is after noon, but I get what yer sayin’.”

 

Kon jerked the phone away from his ear to stare at Jason’s name against the lighted screen. Sure, they had exchanged numbers and other ways to get in touch, but he hadn't actually expected Jason to use them. He fumbled the phone back to his ear. “Sorry! Shit, you were not who I was expecting. Only two people really call me regularly, so yeah.”

 

Jason hummed in understanding and the noise made Kon’s cheeks flush, even through the phone.

 

“Did, um, did you need something?” Kon asked almost hesitantly.

 

“It's not that important, I can call ya back later.”

 

“No, it's fine. I'm up now,” Kon insisted. “It must be at least a little important if you decided to call me instead of, like, Tim or Roy.”

 

“Less of importance, more of yer probably better suited,” Jason admitted. “I'm findin' myself ta be at a loss for a ride today. All my usual channels are busy, and there isn't a plane I could get my hands on in time.”

 

“You need a ride to the farm? I mean, I can do that. I, Uh, I would have to carry you. You know that right?”

 

“I figured ya prob’ly would. I wasn't expectin’ ya ta pull a jet out of yer pants if that’s what ya mean.” It was obvious Jason was at least smirking by his tone. “Babybird brags about flyin' with ya all the time. Says yer TTK makes it feel like he’s flyin’ on his own.”

 

“Tim talks about me?”

 

Jason laughed. “So is that a yes?”

 

“Wha-Oh! Yeah, yes I mean. I can fly you out. When, umm, when do you want me to come? Get you. Come get you.” Kon could feel his cheeks heating up at his unintentional phrasing.

 

“How soon do ya think ya could be here?”

 

“Maybe an hour? I have to get dressed and leave Ma a note, but if I fly fast I should be close by then.”

 

“That works. I'll call ya in 45 minutes ta give ya the address. You should be close enough by then. I'll see ya when ya get here.” Jason stated before the call ended.

 

Kon lowered his phone to stare at it a moment before jumping out of bed. He used his TTK to pull clothes to him as he scribbled out a note on some loose-leaf paper he kept on his desk for homework. After yanking a shirt on too quickly and consequently ripping it, he took a moment to breathe deep and calm down.

 

Then he called Tim.

 

Tim didn't even bother with words when he answered the phone, he just whined. Or groaned. There was apparently a fine distinction that only Tim could explain.

 

“Okay, I know we have the no calls before-”

 

“Are you dying?”

 

“No, but-”

 

“Is your life at risk?”

 

“No, but-”

 

“Is there an immediate problem that will cause irreparable damage if not addressed right this very second?”

 

“No?”

 

“Retribution will be swift, merciless, and you'll never see it coming.”

 

“I keep forgetting how mean you are before you get coffee.” Kon rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics. He’ll worry about revenge plots later. “Jason called me. He needs a ride here and he _asked me_. I wanted to ask you if you had any advice.”

 

“Don't drop him.” Tim stated before just hanging up.

 

Kon shook his head and finished getting dressed. Some help Tim was. If Tim were freaking out over a sorta date, he’d totally help him out, assuming he was there to see said freak out because his friend is weird like that. He left his note on the kitchen table on his way out the door, and in what seemed like no time he was flying towards Gotham.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He was making excellent time, even having not left the farm right away, so Kon was actually entering Gotham’s suburbs when his phone rang again. He immediately slowed to a more leisurely pace to answer. “Kon air, how can we address your needs today?”

 

“Just calling to pass on my location,” Jason chuckled over the line. “You should really work on that business slogan.”

 

“Nah, I think I like it.” Kon smiled even though he knew no one was around to see it. “I'm not that far from the city now, just passed into the suburbs. If you head up to the roof and keep talking to me, I can probably find you in the next ten minutes or so just by listening.”

 

“Will that be easier?”

 

“Easier than flying low enough to see street signs and building numbers,” Kon admitted. “Since, you know, Batman’s big no Metas rule.”

 

Jason hummed. “Well, can't really have the sweet lil’ farm boy get in trouble over the bad boy, now can we? There a key word or phrase I oughta say?”

 

Kon started to focus his hearing out past what was nearby. “Not really. Just keep talking, I'll know I found you when I hear the echo. Like walking into the same room as who you’re on the phone with.”

 

“I guess that would be easy, wouldn' it?”

 

“You would think. Just let me know when you're outside and I'll start listening,” Kon instructed, as if he wasn't already listening for the older man.

 

He vaguely heard the creak of a door over the line before Jason hummed again. “Alrigh’, I'm outside, on the roof. Impress me.”

 

Kon picked up a little more speed, using his TTK to cut down wind noise against his speaker. “If you know where Tim’s nest is, I’d suggest meeting up there in the future, but that may not be such a great idea for a bit.” He heard a slight echo of his own voice, slightly distorted from a cell phone, and he focused more on that direction. “I may have called him and woken him up after I got off the phone with you.”

 

Jason laughed, and Kon definitely heard an echo of that. He picked up speed again, careful not to break the sound barrier as he raced towards him.

 

“Oh man, Baby Bird is great when he first wakes up. How did he threaten ya? He always threatens ta dump my guns in the bay when I do it.”

 

“He actually didn't say. The comment was pretty open ended, but the gist of it was that payback is a bitch and he’ll strike when I least expect it.”

 

“Hope ya don’t plan on sleeping anytime soon,” Jason teased.

 

Kon could see the roof now, and Jason leaning against the waist high ledge that went all around it, with a cigarette in hand. “Tim’s more likely to try and embarrass me. I'm sure you know he likes to fight dirty.” He slowed to a stop over the building.

 

Jason cackled in glee. “About the only damn thing he learned from me.” He tilted his head back and Kon could tell the moment he caught sight of him hovering because he grinned and waved. “I'm impressed, less than an hour from start to finish,” he called up as he slipped his phone away.

 

Kon carefully descended and set down on the roof, hanging up his phone in the process. “I’m pretty sure this is closer than where I normally meet Tim. But it's also easier to land here. I don't hear nearly as many people nearby to avoid.”

 

“That’s cause the people that live in this area either know how to mind their business, or work a ways off so they’re gone all day or all night.” Jason shrugged. “So how does this work? You gotta carry me?”

 

“I just have to maintain a close enough distance that I can use my TTK to hold you, but it is easier if I'm at least touching you,” Kon explained. “Uh, with Tim I just put my arm around him.”

 

“Whatever’s clever, I guess.”

 

“That’s okay with you?” Kon asked nervously.

 

“I have had to share a bed while buck-ass naked with Roy Harper, who was also buck-ass naked. I think I can handle some clothed touching,” Jason assured him.

 

Kon opened his mouth to ask, but immediately thought better of it. “No, nope, not gonna ask.”

 

Jason smirked at Kon. “Don't want to know all the _juicy_ details?”

 

He could feel his face heating up at Jason’s insinuation. “Nope. Not my business. I'm not making my day any harder than I need to.”

 

Jason laughed and took pity on Kon. “It wasn't anything sexual. I'm pretty sure Roy is straight, Dick being the only known exception. Besides, why look at me when ya can stare at Kori?”

 

Kon shrugged and opened his mouth before he could stop himself. “I would stare at you if you were naked.”

 

The man stopped and sort of stared at Kon quietly. Kon, who could feel his face burning darker with each second of silence. He was almost ready to bolt and hide at Tim’s loft when Jason finally spoke. “See, ya say that now, but I feel like ya haven't seen Kori’s tits in all their glory.”

 

Teasing. Teasing was good. Kon could work with that. “Kori used to go around the Tower topless because she couldn't go around naked after the no nudity rule that Dick put in place. They are some nice breasts.”

 

This time Jason laughed. “Why does that not surprise me?” He moved towards the roof door. “Come on down to my apartment for a few minutes, I need to grab something.”

 

Kon followed after him, trying not to seem too eager. “You may want a jacket, it can get a little chilly even with my TTK buffering out most of the wind chill.”

 

Jason made a noise like he heard him as he jogged down the stairs. He led Kon to the first door on the top floor. As soon as the door shut behind them, Jason crowded Kon against it, getting right in his face. “Okay, look. This is my actual apartment, not a safe house, so ya can't tell anyone where it's at,” he stated with a firm look. “Got it?”

 

“Don't tell Tim,” Kon nodded quickly. “I didn't see anything, including the address, scout’s honor.”

 

Jason barked out a laugh, moving away to give Kon space as he grabbed a leather jacket off the back of a decent looking couch and a backpack off the floor next to the arm. “I’ve read your file, ya ain't a scout.”

 

“No but Clark and Luthor both were, and I'm technically their clone.”

 

“It don't work like that, Kon.”

 

Kon snickered slightly. Yeah, he knew that, but it’s always worth the try. “You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, I got everything.” Jason glanced towards the apartment’s kitchen and made a quick detour to turn on the light over the sink.

 

Kon nodded and opened the door, stepping out of the way for Jason.

 

Jason paused in the doorway next to Kon. “You’ll be gentle right? Won't drop me?” he teased.

 

“I can't make any promises if you keep teasing me.” Kon could feel his cheeks flushing again. Why did this man always make him blush?

 

Jason laughed again. “You’re fun, I like it.” He and Kon traded places in the hall so he could lock the door behind them. “We should hang out off the farm some time. Spend some time away from Ma where you can relax a little.”

 

Kon ducked his head. “I'd like that,” he mumbled, following Jason back to the roof so they could be on their way. They stopped just outside the door and Kon carefully wrapped an arm around Jason’s waist. “Ready?”

 

Jason tossed his own arm over Kon’s shoulders. “I was born ready.”

 

Kon couldn't help but smile at his boldness before wrapping his TTK around Jason and lifting off, rising up before directing them back towards Kansas.

**Author's Note:**

> If YOU want to drop a prompt idea for moments, feel free to drop me an ask on my rarely active tumblr with the same username. Just make sure to mention your username on here so I can credit you for the idea.


End file.
